


Mutual Solace

by kimtaengsshi



Series: Dark Fantasies [2]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Summary: When you feel neglected in your marriage, how long can you go with your most primal needs left unmet? Who can you seek help from, and what kind of help should you be getting?
Series: Dark Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809910
Kudos: 11





	Mutual Solace

You are the chief marketing manager of SJY Entertainment, one of Korea’s fastest growing entertainment companies managing drama and movie actors, and K-Pop idols. Nayeon is one of the team leaders reporting to you, and she is also your sister-in-law. The two of you have known each other since university days when you were introduced to each other after your best friend, Mark, started dating her. Even after you and Mark graduated, their relationship continued, and they eventually got married soon after Nayeon’s graduation. It was at their wedding where you met her younger sister and your future wife, Jihyo. The two of you started going out on dates a year later, after she too graduated, and married each other as well three years later.

It has been almost five years since you are wedded and although life was great at first, you cannot say the same for the past couple years, as you cannot help but feel neglected of late. Ever since her promotion to the position of technical consultant about two years ago, Jihyo has been travelling abroad for work on a frequent basis. She is away for most of the year with each trip lasting months at a time, and when she returns to Korea, she would usually be in her office. Even when she is indeed at home, she would either be too tired for couple time, or she would be in the study doing even more work. Still, you do not complain; it is a husband’s duty to be fully supportive of his wife’s career, after all, so you can only hope that this phase will eventually pass.

*************************

It is Monday morning, the start of a new work week. The company is preparing to embark on the next phase of its expansion, this time into the global markets, and Nayeon’s team has been selected to handle the bulk of the marketing campaign. They have been working many late nights for the past few weeks, and you have recently started working late with them as well to ensure that the approaching deadlines will be met.

“Morning Nayeon,” you greet the woman at the counter as you enter the pantry to make your daily cup of morning coffee. When she does not respond after several seconds, you turn to look at her. She is standing still, seemingly lost in thought as she stares into the empty cup in her hand.

“Nayeon?” You call her name again, but she still does not respond. You walk up to her side to check on her, but she does not seem to have noticed your presence at all.

Placing your hand on her shoulder, you shake her slightly, calling her name one more time, “Nayeon.”

Your voice finally pulls her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump in surprise as she drops her cup, but you manage to catch it in time.

“Jeez, you gave me a scare,” she says, placing a hand over her chest while trying to calm her breath.

“Are you alright?” You ask her with concern, “you haven’t been looking good since last week.”

“I’m alright,” she replies, rubbing her eyes before opening them to look at you, “just…a little tired and on edge because of work, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” You ask her. Somehow, you have a feeling she is not telling the whole truth.

“Yes…I’ll be fine, thanks for your concern,” she says, giving you a reassuring smile.

“If you say so…Look, I know things are very crazy right now, so let me know if it’s getting too much to handle, alright? Mark will kill me if I overwork you,” you tell her with a grin in an attempt to lighten the mood. Instead, Nayeon tenses up at the mention of her husband’s name before relaxing her shoulders a split second later. You caught her reaction however, and the forced smile that follows does not fool you either, but you decide to pretend not to have noticed.

“I will. I should get back to work now,” she says before leaving the pantry hastily. You drop the subject for now, making a mental note to ask her again later.

*************************

As the day goes on, you grow certain that something is definitely not right about Nayeon. She is being very irritable, and while she has always been a perfectionist, she is just nitpicking over trivialities today, scolding her subordinates for mistakes she is usually tolerant about. Judging that it is not serious enough to warrant immediate intervention, you initially planned to check on her only after work, but the breaking point comes when, in the midst of yet another night shift, you hear a scream from outside your private office. Rushing out to see what has happened, you are greeted by the sight of Nayeon staring angrily at Peter, one of the new hires, who is looking down at the floor where several documents are scattered about, stained by a cup of coffee which has spilled over them and onto the carpet. The rest of the team watches them in silence as she scolds him.

“What happened?” You demand.

“This imbecile spilled his coffee over the original copies of these documents!” She snaps, “there’s an important client report in there and it’s now unreadable! Look at the mess he made on the carpet as well! Honestly, I don’t know how he can even be trusted to work-”

“ENOUGH!” You shout at her, who shuts up immediately in shock. You look sternly around the room.

“We are done for the night. The rest of you may pack up and leave - now. Nayeon, in my office.”

You walk briskly back towards your office, walking past Peter who is unable to look into your eyes as you hear a faint “sorry” from him.

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” you say without stopping or turning to look at him. You reach the door of your office and walk into the room, closing the blinds to give yourselves some privacy. You turn around and see Nayeon standing in the doorway, looking down quietly as she is now the one unable to meet your eyes. With a sigh, you walk back to the door, pulling her gently by the wrist into the room, closing and locking the door behind you. You lead her to the couch, where she sits down silently. You pour two glasses of water and sit down next to her, offering one of the glasses. She takes it but does not drink from it.

“…I’m sorry,” she whispers after a long pause.

“Nayeon…what’s wrong with you today?” You ask with genuine concern, the anger that was in your voice earlier now long gone.

“It’s nothing,” she mutters, not looking at you.

“Nope, it’s clearly not nothing. Tell me,” you reply, still keeping a caring tone in your voice. When she does not answer, you reach out to hold the back of her hand. Her eyes shift to look at your hand, but she maintains her silence.

“You know I’m not just your boss, right? We have known each other since university, and you are also my sister-in-law. We are friends and family before we are colleagues.”

Nayeon finally looks at you, her eyes softening as the grip on her glass relaxes.

“I know…” she says in a low voice, “it’s just…I don’t know if I can do this anymore…”

“Can you be more specific?”

“I mean, we’ve been having issues for a long time. I think we just grew out of love a long time ago.”

“Mark?” You ask, and she nods in reply. Her words surprise you. You still meet your best friend regularly, and even though he is a bit busier recently, he still makes time to meet up and rarely misses a weekend. The two of you and your other friends talk about your personal lives quite often, and the last time he mentioned it, Mark claimed to be happy with his marriage, which was not very long ago.

“He’s just so busy over the past year. I mean, it’s not like he ever has time for me anymore. He’s been taking a lot of night shifts at the hospital, and ever since he got that promotion he’s been so stressed out. We used to do so many things together: watching movies at home, going to fancy restaurants for dinner, even taking romantic bike rides on the weekends. I hardly see him now, so I try to spend time with him when he is around at home. But every time I want to do something he just claims to be too tired or busy. Also…”

“What is it?” You ask, gently encouraging her to continue.

“He…doesn’t even have sex with me anymore…” Nayeon says quietly.

“Oh,” you say. That caught you completely off-guard; you certainly did not expect to ever converse with your sister-in-law about a topic like this, “erm…How long has it been since…?”

“Almost six months.”

“That’s…Wow. Have you talked to him about it?”

“Yes, on several occasions, but he always says that he’s too tired, always using the night shifts he voluntarily takes as an excuse, no matter how meekly and gently I try to approach the subject. Whenever I try to be sexual with him, he would reject my advances, again using the same old excuse. It hurts me…We used to be so intimate, doing it at least once or twice a week. Now?” Nayeon falls silent, as do you. You do not know how to reply to that, but her troubles do remind you of your own issues with Jihyo.

“I…don’t know what to say, Nayeon. I wish I can offer you some advice, but I’m honestly in no position to give you any. Not when I’m stuck in a similar situation…”

“What do you mean?” She asks, turning to look at you. Her eyes narrow in suspicion a few seconds later, “wait, are you telling me that you’re neglecting my sister in the same way?”

“No! Of course not! Actually, it’s the other way around…”

“You can’t be serious…”

“It’s true. You know how she’s always going on business trips since her last promotion?”

“Yes? Wait…Ohhhh…” Nayeon’s eyes widen as realisation dawns upon her, “she’s always gone for months at a time, which means…”

You silently nod in confirmation of her deduction. Her eyes soften as she looks at you in pity and understanding of your similar predicaments. A short silence passes between the two of you.

“So…Does that mean…the two of you have not…” She breaks eye contact, looking away in embarrassment as she feels too shy to speak her mind anymore explicitly.

“No…” You reply softly, your own eyes fixed to the floor.

“…How long?”

You are silent for a moment, “Almost a year…almost a whole damn year…”

“Shit…”

“You can say that again. I’ve been really frustrated for a whole year.”

“Frustrated?” She asks quizzically, turning to look at you. Then she gets it and she turns away from you quickly, facing forward with a deep blush.

“Yeah…frustrated.”

Silence fills the room after that, and the two of you are suddenly conscious of how close the other is sitting next to you, your thighs touching as you simultaneously wince and feel pleasant at the sensation. The air is thick with tension, and you can feel your heart pounding against your chest.

“…I should go,” Nayeon says suddenly, breaking the silence as she stands up.

“Yeah, me too,” you reply, also getting off the couch as you try to forget what was going through your mind in the last few moments. Nayeon probably has the same idea, as she makes her way to the door as fast as possible. In her haste, however, she makes a misstep and trips on her left leg.

The next few seconds passed by in a blur. Nayeon’s left leg has always been weaker due to some injury in her childhood, and even as an adult she has tripped on more than a few occasions for that reason. You have done your fair share of catching her in the years you have known her, and this time is no different. You move without thinking, acting purely on reflex as you lunge forward to catch her arm and pull her up. The next thing either of you know, you are pressed up against each other, your right hand holding on to her forearm and your left arm wrapped around her waist as her own arms hold tightly onto your hips.

Time seemingly stops as the two of you freeze in place, too stunned to move. You look at each other, your faces so close that you can both see your reflections in the other’s eyes. In that moment, you find yourself looking at Nayeon in a different light, your eyes noticing her features in a way you have never done so before: Her long glossy black hair, her cute button nose, her small perky ears. Your eyes trace the curves of her supple cheek and the slender lines of her neck. And her lips, especially her lips: They are plump and luscious, perfectly shaped like a heart. The sweet fruity scent of her peach perfume is intoxicating.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…” She whispers, although it seems to be directed more to herself than at you. Still, she is right: She is married to your best friend, and her sister is your wife. It is bad enough that you are still holding on to her so intimately and having such impure thoughts about her in your mind. But to actually cheat on both Jihyo and Mark with Nayeon? That would be fucked up on so many levels.

But at the same time, you feel something stir deep within you - a thirst and yearning that has gone unsated for far too long. The heat emanating from the other’s body suggests that your sister-in-law is feeling the same awakening within her. This is wrong…but it has been a year, and six months for her. You have needs, and so does Nayeon.

“We’re both married to another,” you say aloud, one last attempt to dissuade both parties from your current course, 

“I know,” came the reply, as her arms snake further around your back, hands tightening their grip upon your hips. Her eyes betray her thoughts when they flicker down to your lips, lingering there for a second too long before looking back up into yours, her pupils pleading for the release she so desperately seeks. Her tongue sneaks out from between her lips to wet them as they slowly part, and your eyes are instantly drawn to them. They are flushed, moist and glistening, inviting you in to taste their sweetness. With one word, you surrender yourself and seal both of your fates.

“Good.”

With that, you bring your lips crashing down upon hers in a fiery kiss and, at long last, you and Nayeon finally find your release, unleashing months of pent-up lust, tension and frustration upon each other. It is nothing short of an animalistic urge to mate taking over you as you push her petite form up against the door, one of your hands dropping to squeeze and grope the ample flesh of her inner thigh while she draws circles on the nape of your neck and along your spine with a fingertip, your tongues entwined and fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths. Your hand reaches for the buttons of her skirt and within seconds it comes undone, falling away to pool at her feet, revealing her sheer black lace underwear. She gasps when your fingers hook into the elastic of her panties and with a single movement, you draw them down her long legs. The sudden breeze of cold air across her exposed sex makes her shudder violently and press her body harder against your own, breaking your lip’s connection for but a moment before you reconnect them once more.

Nayeon slides both hands down your chest to the fastenings of your trousers and unzips them with a single yank, causing you to let out a groan as your shaft springs free from its fabric prison. Without breaking the kiss, she turns both of you around, leading you with her as she walks backwards until she crashes back into the couch, pulling you down on top of her. You feel the rigid tip of your manhood brushing against the warmth of her sex and, following an instinctual urge, you thrust without warning into the heat of her womanhood, both of you gasping in harmony as you bury yourself entirely within her folds. Her fingernails dig into your back at the pleasant shock while her dark eyes widen in surprise for a moment before dimpling into a smile that reaches both ears.

“God…it’s been too long,” she murmurs, lifting her legs to rest them on your calves. Your lips once more find hers as you begin to thrust, forcing her to let out a moan into your mouth as you rock against each other. Your hands roam over the curves of her body, one rising to cup a breast over her blouse while the other sinks between her thighs to fondle her clit. She tilts her hips up to assist you in sliding into her wet molten core as you pound into her harder and deeper with every thrust. Nayeon’s moans are becoming more frequent as your breathing accelerates while her tongue wrestles with yours when your lips are parted. You can feel yourself getting close too soon, so in an attempt to prolong your release you pull out and slide back a little. Then, resting your hands on the swell of her waist, you rapidly plunge into her as far as you can reach, feeling the engorged head of your cock grazing against her cervix with every thrust.

Looking down at your sister-in-law, you see the growing fervour in her expression and it spurs you on to drive into her with every bit of strength you can muster. Her velvety sheath is stroking your cock and the strain of holding off from coming is becoming unbearable. Blunt fingernails dig into the flesh of your shoulders as she lifts her head from the back of the couch. Her voice thickens lustfully and she gasps your name. You reach for the buttons of her work blouse, popping them open to reveal the silken black bra beneath. Your palms catch on the curved cups, crushing them in an attempt to both free and fill them at the same time. Her teat pops free and you grip it whole, kneading and rolling it as you continue your inner assault. Her feminine scent grows stronger as she heats towards her release, mingling with the musk of sex and sweat building between your groin.

You briefly notice that Nayeon’s bra is emphasising rather than subduing her cleavage, and it only fans the flames of your passion higher. Her delicate fingers trace the contours of your face before threading through your hair and pulling you into another eager kiss. The furrow between her eyebrows tells you that she is getting close, but you hold back. It is still too early to end - you have waited a whole year for this. You withdraw and thrust again, harder and faster. The swell of her breast bottoms out against your chest as you lean over her, using all your body strength to penetrate as deeply as you can. Her eyes widen and she lets out a moan that makes your hair stand on end. You pause again, teasingly drawing almost all the way out, then sliding smoothly back in. Her whole body stiffens momentarily and she bites her lower lip as her eyes well up with tears. With ragged, uneven breaths, Nayeon says your name as if praying to a god, and that is when you know she is ready. Seizing both of her wrists in your left hand, you pin them over her head and thrust as hard as you can while your right hand assaults her breasts, pinching and twisting her erect nipples.

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck YES! don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Nayeon’s body strains against yours, pinned by the full weight of your frontal assault. She writhes and bucks as if to throw you off, but it is all the more motivation for you to continue. Her eyes glaze over as she bites her own lip, her face being one of pained bliss as she waits eagerly for her orgasm. It is a beautiful sight, and you feel like you can give a name to each expression that flashes across her face as her climax approaches. You speed up the thrust of your hips, kneading her breasts in time with them. You feel her inner walls begin to quiver around you as you piston in and out of her, her groans getting louder as her legs start to tremble.

“I’m going to…ahh! I’m going to…” Nayeon’s voice is a high-pitched whimper as she breaks into panting. You feel yourself getting close once again, as if your existence is hinged upon hers. You draw out the moment as long as you can, extending her pleasure and avoiding your own. The both of you are so close it seems inevitable that the both of you will fall over together.

“Not yet…” You groan, your hips thrusting with wild abandon, “wait…for me…”

“I…can’t…” She barely manages to utter out, her voice hoarse and worn.

“Please…” You beg of her, “almost…”

She chuckles breathlessly in between moans and you give her another hard push over the edge as you slam into her, clamping down harder onto her breasts with your fingers. You feel your balls starting to clench as her pussy desperately clamps down around your dick, trying to milk it for all its worth. With the end in sight, you start to speed up once more and give her everything you have, drawing out one long, heartfelt moan from her quivering lips. A powerful force builds up at the base of your dick, and with one last thrust down to the hilt, Nayeon and you orgasm together for the first time in months.

"Ahh! Fuck!" You roar, shooting rope after rope of thick, pent-up stress through her cervix, while she does the same around your twitching dick. Waves of fluids are exchanged between the both of you as you reach your peak together. The hot cum travelling through her as it hits her core causes her to moan softly with your every hot injection. Your cum is seemingly endless, and you can feel every drop of her overflowing juices squirting down your length and onto your balls. You squeeze tightly into her spasming breasts, fingernails leaving faint pink impressions around her delicate skin as you try to prolong her orgasm. Her walls clench and unclench around your cock, milking it for every precious drop as if your orgasm will never end. With one last spurt of seed deep into Nayeon’s womb, you completely expel every last ounce of energy and seed from your body into hers.

You collapse on top of her, and the two of you wrap your arms around the other’s body, pulling each other in as your lips meet for a breathtaking kiss. You can feel her pouring her passion wholeheartedly into you as her tongue wrestles with yours, intertwining and fighting for dominance as your hands stroke her hair and you pull her in tighter. Still impaled by your length, Nayeon continues to bask in her afterglow as the walls of her tight pussy clenches mindlessly around your sensitive cock for another few minutes, causing your dick to dribble out little droplets of love onto her cervix, eliciting slight squeals from her quivering lips into yours.

Nayeon sighs in contentment as the two of you hug each other for some time, just content in holding on to one another. Both of your bodies are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and your chests rise and fall rapidly as you slowly caress her body with one hand. It feels so good to be inside this woman, to touch her perfect body, to make her moan and writhe in so much pleasure. When it finally begins to soften, you slip your manhood out of her as your lips meet once more. You pull back so you two can gaze into each other’s eyes, her beautiful face covered in sweat with her hair sticking to her forehead and her cheeks flushed from the intensity of your love-making.

“That was…” She starts, a broad satisfied grin on her lips.

“Unreal,” you say in agreement, a huge smile on your face.

“I’m never going to willingly torture myself by going for months without sex, but god if this is what it feels after a dry spell, I just might reconsider that,” she giggles, running her fingers through her hair.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual,” you chuckle, as she laughs in reply.

The two of you fall silent again, resting in each other’s embrace. As the haze of lust begins to lift, the implications of your immoral act finally catches up to your mind. You have just fucked and came inside Nayeon: your wife’s sister and your best friend’s wife. You should be disgusted at yourself and filled with self-hatred. Instead, you feel bliss instead.

“So…are we…will we…is this gonna be a thing?” It seems like Nayeon is brooding over the same thoughts as you are.

“I don’t know…I just cheated on my wife. And my best friend.”

“So did I. They’re my husband and my sister.”

“I know…but I made the first move.”

“And I didn’t stop you.”

“…We’re so fucked up.”

“Yeah…so are our marriages…”

Nayeon is right. What kind of marriage would go a whole year without sex between two healthy spouses in their twenties? You look down at the woman currently in your arms, who looks back up into your eyes. You can see the same thoughts running through her mind. You are both messed up already…surely it will be alright to find some mutual solace in each other from time to time?

“Where’s Mark?”

“Out of town. Left this morning for a medical conference at Yeosu for the rest of the week…Jihyo?”

“Won’t be back for another month, if she doesn’t extend her trip again.”

The two of you pause, brooding in silence.

“Let’s go,” you suddenly say, standing up as you turn to offer your hand.

“Where…?” She asks as she takes it, allowing you to help her up.

“You want to know if this is gonna be a thing, right?” You ask back. Nayeon nods.

“Well, let’s find out.”


End file.
